A Kiss for the holidays
by super nuka fan
Summary: It was Christmas time again and everyone was having fun expect for one and Lucky wanted to change that Lucky x Ralph (oneshot)


warning:contains gay pairing

It was almost christmas time at the pound and every dog was getting ready for the last year they placed a decent amount of puppies to their perfect persons houses but unlike last year it wasn't thousand of because of this good fortune they were able to throw a party was lots of joy and happiness for Many even Mcleash every since he got his "christmas gift" last year a Dog named to Ralph,Mcleash was a lot happier on the holiday on regular he is still his regular angry self but the Ralph brought out a happiness in him but the same thing could not be said about did change but not as much as you would expect his pessimistic personally has lessen greatly but his old habit still remain like his absent mindedness,chewing on whatever shoe he could find and his apatheticness and while it was obvious to everyone Mcleash loved Ralph a lot Ralph's way's and how he acts really doesn't show any bond between them or maybe that is there while Many to none didn't cared about being around Ralph besides Mcleash one did and his name was Lucky.

He came topside from the party where the faint music could be heard up there as well but Lucky liked the quiet and wasn't much a party dog anyway but still have fun when they do have for some reason he just wasn't having fun this time, to him it felt empty like something was missing and he knew what it was and decided to at least try to ask him to come back to the party with stopped snowing and there was a blanket of snow on the ground but Lucky didn't mind at all and saw a ton of chrismas decorations even stuff that didn't make sense to put in certain places Mcleash really loved chrismas now but anyway Lucky started looking for Ralph which wasn't to hard since he always lays infront of Mcleash's office chewing on shoe's Ralph dispite the cold he always like to stay Lucky decided to lay next to Ralph who after 10 minutes finally notice the other dogs precence "Hi ralph"Lucky said and Ralph said "hi"back in his regular uniterested voice and it was muffled because he was still chewing his shoe.

"so Ralph there is a party going on down side and I was wondering if you would like to come"After hearing that Ralph chewing his shoe and looked at him "Are there shoe's down there" he asked and Lucky sighed a little "no Ralph there isn't" then Ralph went back to chewing his shoe which is his way of saying no."come on Ralph there is gotta be something else you care about beside shoes"Lucky said getting closer to Ralph to where their bodies were touching and Ralph looked up again and saw how close their faces were next to each other and Ralph felt a faint blush on his face and had that...feeling again and Ralph turned away."Ralph are you okay"Lucky said never seeing Ralph do that before "uh yeah I'm just...looking for a new shoe….yeah thats what it is" Lucky knew he was lying because he saw the blush before he turned and Ralph was stuttering,something else he has never done before in fact thinking back Ralph has been doing weird things when he was around him but it faded after a few seconds he wondered what Ralph was thinking."you know it gonna be a whole year since we found you a home"Lucky said trying to get off topic and Ralph turned back around thinking it would be the best idea to change the subject too "yeah and I do like Mcleah if you were wondering"Ralph said frowning a little bit "then why do you give him the cold shoulder all the time"Lucky asked and Ralph shrugged "I don't know that's just who I am nothing I can do to change that"Ralph said Ralph said turning his head again sad "no its not" Lucky said turning Ralph head back around to make Ralph look at him "you're a amazing dog who can do anything you want if only I could make you see that" he said Ralph just looked down blushing again "I don't see how you could prove something that isn't true" then at that moment Lucky looked up and saw a mistletoe under them "Ralph do you see that" Lucky asked not moving his paw and Ralph looked up and saw it and started breathing heavily his body heat increasing and then it happened...Lucky kissed him.

Ralph had a very shocked expression but after a second he relaxed into it kissing him Ralph the kiss felt like magic,like the thing he was missing all these years was this a feeling called love and it felt really 30 minutes Lucky pulled back and smiled "so Ralph have you changed your mind anout going to the party "and with a very rare seen smile across his face he said "yeah I did I'll meet you down there" and Lucky got up and started to leave "wait"Ralph said getting Lucky's attention again "I love you Lucky"

"I love you too merry christmas Ralph"

"Merry christmas Lucky"

I know its past christmas but I had to write this


End file.
